Severus' Kink
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Harry asks Severus whether he has a kink he would like them to act on. While the man does have one particular fantasy in mind, he is hesitant to share it with his younger lover. Will he tell him? What is it anyway? (OneShot, Established relationship, Two years after graduation, bit of FLUFF, some SMUT!, HPSS slash)


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the narration. The characters and their universe all belong to their owners. I am not making money with this – I mean, come on it'd be ridiculous, right? … Please don't sue me, I'm properly returning the characters once I'm finished with them. Even give them butterbeer to make them feel better.

Rating: M, please read the warnings.

Blahblah: This is an established relationship story. Harry's become a teacher after Graduation and so is still at Hogwarts. There's a bit of SMUT at the end of the story (well, have you seen the title? How could it not?)

As always, ffnet just throws away some of the way I am arranging the text, so I hope it'll turn out alright.

Also, the person in charge of proof reading my stories is currently unavailable, so any mistakes will be his fault anyway –happily throwing him under the bus-. Though, I do re-read my stories a few times after posting them and correcting what skipped past my previous mistakes' huntings. On with it!

 **Warnings :** Relationship between two males (Snarry), a tad bit mentioning of _Teacher/Student_ attraction, SMUT. **If you are not at ease with ANY of these topics,** **do NOT read**.

* * *

Severus Snape woke up feeling someone nuzzling into his neck. Harry had the tendency to do that in the morning. Severus learned a long time ago that it meant by no means that the young man was awake but he just did it unconsciously. The man sighed contentedly. They had spent the last evening playing out one of Harry's fantasy and need it be said, Severus had immensely enjoyed himself. If Harry wanted a repeat performance someday, he would certainly not be averse to it. Green eyes fluttered open.

'G'morning, Severus.' That sleepy voice was adorable and the man will _never_ , even under torture, admit it to anyone else beside himself, that he thought so.

'Good morning, Harry.'

He started peppering the young man's jaw with kisses. Harry always stayed on Friday nights and it being a Saturday morning, no infernal half-sized and half-brained undevelopped adults needed to be taught. He might as well make full use of that fact. That, and breakfast would taste better if he had a taste of Harry beforehand. His mouth started nipping at Harry's neck, the skin was soft and no rough hints of a beard was scratching against his teeth and tongue. Severus found this to be quite a turn-on for him. Harry had childishly pouted the first time he'd mentioned it.

He was still struggling at times with the facts that he would never be as tall as his parents had been -courtesy of the Dursleys- and that his hormones had seemingly not deemed him suitable to sport a beard or even that much of body hair altogether (his mop of unruly curls on his head not withstanding). Sparse peppering of soft hairs on his chest and a bit more on his legs, not much under his armpits either. He had been moody for two hours after he'd remarked it aloud, which of course had amused Severus to no end at the time.

Harry was tall and manly enough for Severus taste and he loved him this way, so he could not really care less. The boy had grown quite a bit after his seventeenth birthday and was taller than most of the seventh years they taught anyway. However, his height being a sensitive subject, Severus tried to steer clear of it, or face Harry's revenge which was often exacted in a more Slytherin-esque sort of way rather than in a Gryffindorish and foolish fashion.

Severus' fingers ghosted over pert nipples and the younger one gave a languid sigh, relaxing into his lover's ministrations. Harry was not a fan of waking up but he would admit that this was worth opening his eyes. Especially after the previous night.

A pinch, he nibbled on his lower lip. Thin lips on his collar bone.

Severus had agreed to play along on one of his sexual desires. It had all been... Very, _very_ exciting. Speaking of which...

Severus growled and pinched a bit harder. 'Stop thinking about something else than me, Harry.'

His voice held a tinge of annoyance which made Harry chuckle a bit. After being together for a year already, Severus was still very demanding and liked to be given his undivided attention, even more so in bed than in class (which was saying a lot).

'Actually, I thought _only_ of you. Have been for many months...'

'Is that so, Mr. Potter?' The playful tone was back and he hummed.

'I thought about last night and came to wonder if _you_ had a fantasy you would like to share with me. We could have some more fun with our fantasies..?'

Severus paused for a microscopic second before answering. He had had many wet dreams and luscious daydreams he would positively love to bring to life with his younger lover. However, one stood out. One that was a tad more kinky than the others. One, he wasn't sure how Harry would react to. If it hadn't been for a hand running among his long jet black hair and massaging his scalp, thus somewhat lowering his shields and fogging his brain, he would have not considered sharing this particular one right now. He thought maybe when they would have been together for a longer period of time, when Harry was thirty or so, not twenty, only two years after his Hogwarts' graduation.

He looked into the deep green orbs and the expectant look on his face. Harry had accepted Severus in his entirety so far. Death Eater past, former teacher, twwenty years his senior, self deprecating, aloof and not always sweet and gentle though caring.

'There are several, Harry.' He fell back on the bed, just aside his lover's body who propped himself up on an elbow to meet his eyes.

'One in particular you might want to start with?'

'There is.' No use keeping it from him. Harry was like a dog with a bone once he had the inkling that something was witheld from him. If he wanted it, he'd have it, no matter how long it would take, no matter how slow the process of getting the information may prove to be, he'd wait and seize it as it passes by. A little hell hound. sic on his victim, claws digging deeper and deeper while using cunning honeyed tactics.

'Knut for your thoughts?' His lopsided grin made Severus hold the boy near his chest.

'Maybe not so soon. Perhaps when our relationship has matured some more...' He whispered.

'I'd never judge you, Sev. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it right now. However, if one day you feel like telling me or anything else, remember I'm just here, okay? I'm not going anywhere, Severus Snape, you are stuck with me 'till the end of days.'

'If this is so, I might have to come up with a powerful spell to control days and nights wherever we will be. I am busy enough without you adding to my workload, Potter.'

They chuckled and enjoyed each other's warmth for a moment in perfect silence. It was so nice. The boy did know when to shut up and relish in quietness which had shocked Severus at first. It had taken one full school year to sift through their old feelings of spite and childish grudges before finally getting together. Harry had come to teach at Hogwarts right after graduating. Hell of a way not to leave the castle. They'd always had a spark between them and nobody so much as raised an eyebrow when they announced to their friends they were a couple from then on. Fred and George had even had a good laugh as one gleefully smirked that in the end, they had just spent _years_ building the _tension._ Unresolved sexual tension? Yeah right. Severus could not pinpoint the exact moment he had even remotely started to feel something not akin to anger and spite for the lion, although he would guess it had been after the Dark Lord's demise and Harry coming back alive to his wizarding family and friends in the Fifth year.

'It's not even like I would like it to be something to happen often. I dreamt about it once or twice and it proved to be... _invigorating._ Curiosity of trial an errors more than a real want, I suppose. I solely do not feel the need to be the old lecherous kinky teacher leading the Golden Boy astray.'

'Oh, Severus, you've led me astray quite a long, _long time ago_.' The impish look was beautiful hooded by heavy lashes. 'And though if you ask me to drop it, I'll let it go, I just want you to know that I love, accept and welcome all of you. If I'm not at ease with it, I'll say so anyway. I'm not a child anymore, Sev.'

His voice had been soft and steady which made Snape's chest swell with so many feelings. He was still struggling sometimes as to why Harry would choose him over... Well, pretty much anybody else that would have been young and gorgeous. Not a _marked traitor_ like he was _._

'Earth to Severus, Earth to Severus...' He blinked owlishly and Harry continued once he had his attention again.

'Besides... I do so enjoy your lecherous moments with me. Makes me even hotter for you.' He pressed a kiss to his pale neck.

Harry had seen the way his lover had carefully blanked his face. He could see though some it now, practice was key to decipher his masks. Some wistful edges were drawn in his gaze and Harry grimaced at the thought of Severus hurting himself needlessly. Nobody cared what he had been anymore. Nobody important at the very least. The man had dearly paid for whatever mistakes he'd previously made and to cling to such old events was hurtful. Minutes ticked by in a comfortable silence again.

'I...' Severus started. He considered something and slightly disentangled himsef from Harry's body to be able to look down in his eyes. His way of making sure, both of them could witness the honesty of what they were about say. A small curve of lips graced his features and he set his free left hand to caress the lean body while his right arm propped him up, turned towards his lover.

'I dreamt that as I was teasing you in foreplay, I would let the tip of my wand travel through your coarse pubic hair...' his fingers found the nest and grazed above, 'and I would methodically and slowly spell them off you until nothing but a light small curly patch at the very base of your penis would remain, tempting me to nuzzle in it.'

Severus' voice had stooped to a low tune, sinking and pressing his fingers through the black short hairs on the sensitive skin, carefully avoiding Harry's half hard cock _-Ah, to be young..._ - _,_ as he looked into pools of need, want and lust. He was pretty excited himself recounting the dream. A first, he'd scolded himself for wanting a seemingly younger boy in his bed, but then he thought that he would leave his leg hair as is to feel it against his sides when Potter would press them there to steady himself while he would sink in his tight arse. The second thought made him feel better and he simply resolved to bury the idea until later on, when the man would be older and even without his hairs could not be anything else than a built virile _man_.

Turned out Harry was not put off by this prospect either. The professor knew of a charm that would pluck the hair out as his wand tip would go along the epiderm without any hurt or discomfort felt by the other one or very slight pain, nothing too terrible. Years ago, Minerva and Poppy had had enough of him openly sending his Slytherin girls to them for this particular charm so had forced him to learn it and be a proper Head of House, able to deal with his students needs.

Of course they could always go see the women if they'd rather talk with a female member of staff -which happened most of the time anyway. His speech for the first year once they were back in the dungeons common rooms informed them, they should _directly_ forego him and head for the old women _or_ the elder female students _or_ their mothers _or_ the Minister himself if they felt like it, even girls in other Houses if need be, anything to spare him, from those specific problems, _even though he knew how to handle them_. Severus was not embarrassed or afraid of such topics -his Slytherins _could always_ count on him if needed-, he just couldn't be bothered about hair removal, it was vanity in his books whereas sexuality was an important subject to tackle with trusted persons. Always the highlight of the night to tell them he knew of bodycare spells but would not teach them to the girls. He was a bit of a jerk like that, and after a year or two, the students ended up more amused than vexed with him anyway since as the school year began they realised he was partial to Slytherin in most of other schooling matters. Knowing smiles spread on the older students faces as they hung about in the room and first years would blush and duck their heads.

To his surprise, a dozen of male students -though older students, not first years- came to ask him about it 'for learning sake' every year. _Learning sake_ , his ass. He knew Slytherins, he _was_ one, either a dare that pride would not allow to let go of, or just some other interests had sparked this. He'd roll his eyes mentally, show them on one of their legs once and be done with it. Though before Harry, he'd never felt like trying it out himself.

'Nuzzle, huh? Then what, Severus? What would you do to me?' His black eyes flashed with arousal, the breathy note in his younger lover's voice always lit a fire within him. He pressed his fingers a bit harder on the fair skin.

'Then, Harry, I would massage your smooth, smooth skin, licking and blowing on it, nip it even, put _my mark_ on you where only _I_ would know.'

Harry moaned and rutted his erection in the Slytherin open palm ready to grip him to jerk him off. Severus had taken to biting Harry's neck, rubbing himself against the suntanned hips. He kept his steady movements, tugging and massaging the flesh of his testicles now and again. The lion moaned beautifully.

'Then what, Sev'rus? What _after_..?' The younger one was deep in it, he knew he liked his husky voice, got him off hard and good.

'Then, Mr. Potter, I would claim your body, ravish you while boring holes in you as I would avidly stare at your writhing and aroused state, you _begging_ me to let you come.'

Hot semen spurted in his hand and Harry bit down on his lip to muffle a scream that would have died in his throat anyway. Coming down from his high he peered at his Slytherin and saw that he was still hard against him. Sliding down once he felt he could will his spent muscles to move, he pushed Severus back to lie on the bed. With eye contact, he seized his prick gently and started a slow up and down motion.

'You know, I think I would quite like it, if we ever set to work on this fantasy of yours...' A long lick from base to tip with the flat of his tongue, dipping in the slit and gathering the precome. 'I could...' he mouthed the balls, then pressed his lover's dick against his cheek, laying into it, 'Let's say... _Show_ you how much I would _appreciate_ acting on it one of those days?'

'Oh, by all means. Do show me, Harry.' A large hand guided his head and unruly hair back to hover on top of the member. He carressed his scalp and Harry delved slowly bit by bit onto it, moaning at the feeling. It did not took long for Severus to topple over the edge and the former Seeker sucked him through his orgasm.

Crawling up and collapsing near his lover's spent body he asked, 'Not sure I can wait long, though. Next week?'

'Perfect.'

* * *

The end.

That is a wraaap, everyone! I sincerely hope you liked it, if you feel like reviewing and sharing your thoughts and feelings about this story please do so! If not it's been nice having you here all the same! Thanks for the favorites in advance (I do see the notifications, just can't answer them, so here, thanks boys and girls!). :)

What do _you_ think Severus' kink could have been? What about Harry's? I have my idea but I won't tell since I may one day feel like writing it, I dunno yet. Are they devious kinks, maybe not so much? Let me know!

See you soon! x


End file.
